


Looking Down is Hard to Do

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Command Hijinks [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Corwin find an out-of-the-way location to fool around. Written for the "suspension" prompt for kink_bingo 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Down is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story may be too intoxicated to safely try anything that they get away with in the story. Don't try this at home.

They had officially reached the part of the evening, Zack and Corwin had, where it seemed like a good idea to take shots and ask each other embarrassing questions and swear to tell the truth in their responses. Which is why he thought it was a good idea to ask the buttoned-down bridge officer something like, "Weirdest place you've ever masturbated?"

David Corwin blushed to his hairline and mumbled something into his firewater that Zack didn't catch. "Sorry?"

David blushed harder and took another drink to delay answering. "I said I snuck into Gray Sector and stole a tube maintenance harness."

Zack had to blink a couple times before that made sense. "You jerked off hanging in a transport tube in a maintenance harness?"

"A _Gray Sector_ transport tube," David said, like that made it special. "Nobody was going to come looking back there."

"Hunh," Zack said, because it was a good point, and "that's kinda hot," because he'd had more to drink than he'd had in a long while and his brain hadn't caught up with his mouth.

"Want me to show you where?" David asked after a second, which just goes to show he'd had just as much to drink as Zack had.

They wound up riding the core shuttle back to Gray Sector, snickering like kids occasionally, and found two sets of tube maintenance gear in a storage locker. David had the securecam codes, Zack got them into the tube shaft, and soon enough they'd hitched themselves to the superstructure and were hanging in midair halfway between edges of the world, close enough to the center to really feel the Coriolis forces. Yowza.

"You serious?" Zack said, as he let go of the stanchion and slowly swung on the end of his rope. David caught him before he could get too far, and they hung there suspended together. "Why the hell did you even think of this?"

When he looked over, David was smirking at him. "Look down."

His head was spinning with the station a little bit, but he took the hint and looked. The station was five miles long and nearly a mile across at its widest point, but looking down into it, it was like that entire five mile length was straight below him, one open black drop down into endless darkness with a swiftly rotating wall at the end.

He was grabbing David around the waist a little tightly, which he realized when his hands started to tingle. "Uh," he said, loosening his grip. "Jeez. It's like you could fall forever."

"The Coriolis force would actually slam you into a crossbeam or two long before you hit bottom," David said conversationally, "but I know what you mean."

"And that made you think about sex?"

"It made me think about _dying_," David corrected him, "And that got my adrenaline going, and _that_ made me think about sex. It was a progression."

Zack shook his head slowly. "Jeez, everyone around here an adrenaline junkie?"

"I dunno," David said thoughtfully. Then he grinned. "But I think I can speak for some of us."

Zack wasn't really prepared for David to squirm around and press his thigh into his crotch, but it turned out that the adrenaline was doing something for him besides terror. He gasped and grabbed David's harness, really not wanting to let go.

"Relax," David said as he reached around the guide straps and started working on Zack's pants. "I've done this before, remember?"

"I don't--" Zack said, but then David's hand was around his dick, and the rushing in his ears was joined by another really familiar kind of rush. "Woah. Okay, yes. Ohhhhhh."

David grinned, then reached up and toggled his descender, sliding down until his head was--ohhhh, okay, that was fine, even if now he didn't have anything to hold onto and he was feeling kinda dizzy and short of breath.

"Jesus fuck," he breathed. "You practice this?"

David pulled his head back and looked up innocently. "What, abseiling, or fellatio?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "I was wondering about the combination of the two."

"Practiced individually," David said, then went back to practicing.

Zack reached out to try to keep them from spinning--but of course they weren't going to stop spinning, the whole place was spinning, wasn't it? David moaned around his dick, and he looked down and he could make out that Dave had his hand in his own pants, and just beyond David's body there was that dizzying endless drop, and he grabbed onto Dave's hair as he was overcome by a wave of sensation, fear and tension and pleasure and holy _fuck_ he was just--he was just--almost falling--

He came down from his orgasm and listened to David cry out his own. After a second, breathing hard, he reached up and adjusted his own descender until they were eye to eye again.

David grinned and grabbed him by the shoulder. "So," he said. "What's the weirdest place _you've_ masturbated?"

Zack jerked his head back at the maintenance entrance. "Let's go catch a shower, and then I'll show you."


End file.
